<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arms Spread Wide by KatlnnRotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260855">Arms Spread Wide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato'>KatlnnRotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sweet Man (Webtoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger decides to play a little prank on the hardworking, always thinking Daniel to relax him. Things work out better than he hoped and they both enjoy themselves plenty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roger Dimir/Daniel Kantakouzenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arms Spread Wide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An unexpected event occurred on Roger's seemingly typical, mundane day. Daniel being in the area wasn't surprising, since he had already been informed beforehand about his arrival with his usual company. Roger had already gone and greeted them properly the day before and assumed Daniel wouldn't be too keen on seeing him outside of that, as usual, but the next day Daniel had arrived and stormed into his office as he usually did. This time, though, it seemed he wasn't angry at Roger but at something or someone else. He didn't even pay the other vampire any mind as he stomped towards the couch in his office and laid back on it, exhausted.</p>
<p>Roger watched him curiously, as small smile on his face at his seemingly childish antics."It seems like you love coming here when something's on your mind," he commented to Daniel."What is it this time? Has your older brother been picking on you?"</p>
<p>He meant it teasingly, but Daniel's actions after his words convinced him that was actually the case. Sure he was just trying to be a little cheeky with him, but when Daniel always took him so seriously, he couldn't help but feel like he needed to play the older brother as well. No, that word didn't exactly seem right. Mentor, maybe? Confidant?</p>
<p>Regardless, he liked to hear him out. As cute as Daniel's pitiful and confused self looked, Roger would rather see him go back to looking all pissed at him. It had its own charm.</p>
<p>"It looks like you're still thinking about him and Minhoon," Roger noted, noting the slight shift in Daniel's displeased face."Well, there's no helping that. Say, Daniel, have you thought about getting your own kin?"</p>
<p>Daniel startled at his words, not seeming to predict Roger would say that. It wasn't something to be talked about so easily in the first place, especially with all the changes that have taken place in his family.</p>
<p>"Kin?" he questioned."Me getting kin has nothing to do with it."</p>
<p>"I know." Roger smiled."I was just wondering if you had thought about it. Though it doesn't seem like it."</p>
<p>"I..." Daniel looked off, away from him."I don't want any kin right now. I haven't met anyone who's interested me anyways. Gaining kin is the last thing on my mind with all these other thoughts swarming throughout my head everyday."</p>
<p>"Such a busybody," Roger murmured, pulling away from his desk and standing up. He tucked his chair back in and walked over to Daniel."I have a meeting I need to be at soon." He lightly grasp Daniel by the head and moved him to lay down on the couch."You stay here and rest. Relax that mind of yours for a bit."</p>
<p>Daniel willingly let him drag him down, resting on the couch will dull eyes."You're the busybody," he murmured as he willingly closed his eyes and got himself more comfortable.</p>
<p>Roger chuckled lightly and tussled his hair before going back to his desk to grab the things he needed and leave. Daniel was fast asleep by the time Roger had closed the door behind him.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/><p><br/><br/>Daniel had barely moved an inch when Roger got back to his office. He was still fast asleep, stretched out body taking up the full length of his couch with ease. Roger considered letting him continue sleeping or waking him up as he put his things back on his desk. There was still work to be done, but he at least had no more meetings for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>In the end, Roger decided it would be fun to tease him a bit. Just a little harmless fun to get him to lighten up and forget about other things if only for a small period of time. Roger needed to be quiet and extremely careful, of course, as he approached Daniel to make his move. His was facing away from the back of the couch which made it easier.</p>
<p>Roger got to work on carefully taking off his suit coat and makeshift tying it around Daniel's wrists. He made it so his hands were basically stuck in the fabric and unusable—unless he tore his suit coat, of course. His work still wasn't finished, he decided, as he needed to deal with another one of Daniel's big problems. More so than his hands, his yapping mouth could get him into trouble. So, Roger used his tie to work as a kind of gag to tie around Daniel's mouth.</p>
<p>This one was more difficult since he needed to lift Daniel's head up but the other showed no signs of waking. Maybe all the stress had made him tired or he was a really deep sleeper. Either way, Roger's work was done. Honestly, he looked like a funky present. Roger had to hold back a chuckle as he walked back to his desk to continue his work.</p>
<p>Daniel was always such a serious person, so he wondered how he would react. Well, it was Roger who had done this to him so he would probably just be angry, right? Roger regretted using his clothes to tie Daniel up. He would hate it if one of his favorite suits got all tore up.</p>
<p>Well, he looked like he would be facing the moment of truth soon as Daniel stirred awake. There was a second of grogginess, then his body seemed to tense upon the realization of his restricting movements. He felt the cloth covering his mouth and looked down at his wrapped up hands. It was oddly skillfully done and he didn't know what to think of that.</p>
<p>He sat up slowly and glared at Roger. The vampire was purposefully not looking at him which pissed him off further. But he wouldn't rip through his clothes, because even he would feel bad doing that. Instead, Daniel walked over to Roger and stood beside his desk simply staring at him, waiting for him to deal with the problem he had created.</p>
<p>Roger finally looked his way, immensely amused by the look of the man before him. Daniel looked so serious with his hands all tied and mouth covered. He shifted like he was about to talk but Roger put a hand up.</p>
<p>"Don't try to talk," he said to Daniel."You wouldn't want to get my tie dirty, would you? I'm not exactly keen on having a bunch of spit on it."</p>
<p>Daniel promptly stopped himself from saying anything. Roger didn't know exactly what it was that made him stop. He thought Daniel would've been out of his bondages and pitching a fit by now. How strange.</p>
<p>Daniel kept his eyes for a bit longer, maybe waiting to see if he would take everything off or maybe looking for something in his eyes. Some reason behind his actions. When he felt he had enough, he moved back to the couch and sat down. He stared back at Roger directly after sitting down, like he was waiting for him.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to sit with you?" Roger asked.</p>
<p>Daniel continued his staring. Perhaps he was embarrassed to ask Roger so outrightly. The other wouldn't blame him.</p>
<p>Roger sighed and gave in without any fuss."Alright, I'm coming." He grabbed some papers off his desk which needed looking at and walked over to sit on one end of the couch. As soon as he did Daniel casually plopped his head down on his lap, body facing upwards as he closed his eyes. He seemed to enjoy that position.</p>
<p>Roger only hummed in response to his actions, leaving him be as he looked back at the papers in his hand. His other free hand came down to rest in Daniel's hair and stroke it absentmindedly. The lack of protest was enough to tell him to continue.</p>
<p>There rested a calm between them. It was always odd how such a calming air could pass between them given both their natures, yet it happened more often than one would think. Daniel had concluded, in the past, not to think too much of it, but this time things were different.</p>
<p>The different parts of his body being bound felt strange. Yes, it was a helpless and scary feeling at first, even a bit of annoyance following, but Daniel couldn't find any of those emotions inside him now. He didn't know what exactly he was feeling either, but it felt like the closest emotion he could tie it to was security. The tightness was restricting, but it also felt comforting. Like he was finally being held back, forbidden from doing anything.</p>
<p>From once he had no choice but to do nothing. All he could do was lay there tightly, feeling like he was wrapped up in some kind of tight hug. Maybe he was a lot more of a masochist than he expected. No, at this point, it was pretty certain. Roger certainly knew how to deal with him.</p>
<p>There was a sudden knock on the door which had them both tensing. Not having much time to fix their current situation, Roger quickly moved Daniel's body so he was facing the couch and his tied hands were out of view. He put a hand over the visible tie on the back of his head to cover the rest.</p>
<p>"Come in," Roger called, Daniel wondering with a racing heart why he would ever be stupid enough to do such a thing.</p>
<p>The door opened and one of Roger's secretaries entered casually. He was only a bit startled by the sight of Daniel.</p>
<p>Roger noticed what he was holding with him."You can put those on my desk and go, thank you," he said and the secretary did just that. As he moved around, Roger stroked a calming hand over Daniel's head while still being careful to hide the tie.</p>
<p>The secretary gave him one last respectful bow before exiting and closing the door behind him. Roger let out a small sigh of relief."Thank god that wasn't your brother, huh, Daniel?" he asked him, looking down at Daniel who stared back at him.</p>
<p>The look in his eyes wasn't anything he expected. Anger, fear—maybe—discontent, but certainly not the partially calm, partially excited look Daniel was currently giving him. Roger didn't know what it could mean.</p>
<p>"What's with you?" he asked outrightly, voice soft as he stroked his hair."You look like you're enjoying this, Daniel."</p>
<p>The response he was given was a simple, low hum and Daniel proceeded to close his eyes again and let Roger continue his stroking. Roger wondered how far he would let him go and if he should push any further. At this point there was no point in holding back, especially when Daniel was being so docile.</p>
<p>Roger's fingers raked through his hair, pulling it backwards and exposing his forehead for a brief second before it all came tumbling back down. He moved his hand down, pressing firmly along his arm and then moving back up along his taunt stomach and chest. His hand then made it upwards and loosely rubbed around his neck.</p>
<p>"Where should I tie you up next?" he asked teasingly, hand moving upwards to cover his eyes."Maybe here to completely cover your vision?" His hand then moved down and breezed over what he could reach of his thigh."Or maybe here?"</p>
<p>Daniel shuddered at the feeling, body seeming to curl further inwards at his touch. Roger idly moved his hand back, squeezing his bicep."I could always further restrict your arms." He then made it back to his neck, hand now clasping around it and squeezing lightly."Or maybe here's the best spot, hm? Just tight enough so that you can feel it with every little movement."</p>
<p>Daniel seemed to react strongly to that and Roger smiled in response. Really, he was only supposed to be teasing him, not getting him involved in his hobbies. Daniel hadn't looked the type, so it was a wonderful discovery.</p>
<p>Roger's fingers loosened up on Daniel's neck and moved upwards, delicately sliding under his tie and pulling it off Daniel's mouth. The vampire opened his eyes wide in surprise, looking up at Roger with a questioning gaze.</p>
<p>Roger put a finger on his lips to silence him."If I continue, I would rather it be after you ask me for it," he spoke."So come to me later if you really want to go further, okay, Daniel?"</p>
<p>Daniel's eyes were wide in shock as Roger untied his suit coat and promptly got up and left him stranded on the couch. Roger went back to his desk like it was business as usual and completely ignored him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, all the embarrassment from his past actions caught up to him along with red hot anger. Without a second thought, Daniel got up and stormed out of the office. Roger just smiled and watched him go.</p>
<p>He was just so much fun to tease.<br/><br/></p>
<hr/><p><br/><br/>Later that evening, Roger wondered if he would be seeing Daniel again. He would admit he had gone a bit far with his teasing earlier that day and wouldn't be surprised if Daniel avoided him the rest of his stay. But on the other hand, he felt like it would be inevitable that he would come back. That look in his eyes couldn't be overlooked, even knowing how he felt about Roger.</p>
<p>So the vampire still had hope that Daniel would willingly come to see him. If not during his current stay, then maybe next time. He couldn't predict the others movements because of how much he was changing and evolving. Since his brother came back, he really hasn't been the same.</p>
<p>Daniel seemed to be keen on figuring himself out and Roger was ready to be there by his side every step of the way. So he refused to be mortally shocked when Daniel showed up in his bedroom of all places that night with a reluctant yet resolute look on his face.</p>
<p>Oh, how Roger wanted to tease that innocent face.</p>
<p>"How bold of you to show up in my bedroom of all places," he commented as Daniel closed the door behind him."What could you possibly want from me at this time of night?"</p>
<p>Roger stood across from him in just his slacks, a dress shirt, and tie while Daniel was still in his full suit. He <em>was</em> going to take a shower and go to bed but it looked like much more interesting things were about to occur.</p>
<p>"You're the one who offered, so why are you acting all clueless now?" Daniel snapped back, though his voice had less bite to it than it usually did.</p>
<p>"Well, if you're gonna be so mean about it, then I see no reason why I should give you my time," Roger responded and Daniel's face scrunched up comically. He smiled at the sight, taking a step closer to him."Why don't you try nicely telling me what you want? You were so cute earlier today."</p>
<p>Daniel didn't look too pleased at his words, but knew now wasn't the time to snap back. Not when he so desperately wanted something from the vampire. His throat constricted at the words he was about to say, but he pushed forward.</p>
<p>"You're annoying...Just please...tie me up like before." Daniel's words were barely above a mumble, head tilted downwards with a tense expression."I haven't been able to sit still all day. I don't like it."</p>
<p>He waited in a tense silence for Roger to respond. Maybe he was doubting himself? Doubting that Roger would continue as he promised? Or perhaps it was all just nerves making his mind spin off in crazy directions. The look suited him.</p>
<p>"Alright," Roger finally responded, thinking he had messed with him enough. He stepped even closer to Daniel, hands coming up to capture his face and make their eyes meet."But there's no reason to be ashamed, Daniel. Everything we're doing is perfectly natural."</p>
<p>Daniel's eyes widened and softened at his words, a small breath exiting his lips."Yes..."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you understand." Roger smiled at him."We'll keep your clothes on today, but let's take off anything you have that might in the way, like these." He tugged Daniel's tie and suit coat.</p>
<p>Daniel nodded and did as he was told while Roger stepped back and took the various articles to hang in a secure spot.</p>
<p>"We'll keep it fairly light today, but I wanted to ask if you have any specific places you would like restricted." Roger turned back to Daniel and awaited his response.</p>
<p>The other vampire was now in just his dress shirt and slacks, currently sitting and in the process of taking off his shoes. At Roger's words, his whole appearance turned incredibly bashful. It let Roger know he was certainly thinking of something. Perhaps he had been daydreaming about this the rest of the day?</p>
<p>"Uh..." Daniel's hand lifted upwards to lightly grasp his neck."My neck..." Roger smiled, excitement coursing through him at his words."Also, my mouth just like before."</p>
<p>"Your mouth?" Roger asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Daniel looked down and finished slipping off his shoes."I don't want to make any unnecessary noises."</p>
<p>Roger couldn't help a light laugh at that. Daniel was really so sweet. He couldn't help himself.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Daniel snapped at him at his laughter.</p>
<p>"Sorry, it was just such a cute thing to say." He walked over to Daniel and kissed his forehead."I get it. Go sit on my bed and I'll grab everything I need."</p>
<p>He backed away from Daniel, walking over to the other side of the room to search through the various things he kept in the far reaches of his closet. Daniel watched him pull out a bundle of rope with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>When Roger got everything he needed, he turned back to Daniel and noticed his expression."What? Are you going to call me a pervert?" he asked as he stepped closer, unraveling his rope.</p>
<p>"No," Daniel responded."You just didn't look the type."</p>
<p>"Don't move and be sure to tell me if it's too tight," Roger said before continuing their conversation."You can't judge people based of appearances, especially when it comes to sexual preferences."</p>
<p>"I guess..." Daniel mumbled back, body seeming to grow hot the more rope wrapped around him. The fact that his clothes were still on only made it feel more constricting."But I don't exactly want to know about other peoples sex life in the first place."</p>
<p>"Then seeing all those hickeys on your brother and fathers lovers must be a horrid sight for you," Roger responded.</p>
<p>"Don't bring them up now," Daniel snapped lightly.</p>
<p>Roger laughed, pushing Daniel back on the bed and picking up one of his legs."Sorry, I was just curious."</p>
<p>"Whatever." Daniel huffed, lifting his head up to look at Roger working."You're quite skilled."</p>
<p>"Well, I have had hundreds of years to practice." Roger laughed."Are you jealous?"</p>
<p>"No," Daniel responded quickly."The past is the past."</p>
<p>"You're right about that." Roger pushed Daniel further back and moved his leg into a comfortable position before sitting him back up."Any last words?" he said jokingly.</p>
<p>"Just..." Daniel pursed his lips."Help me relax."</p>
<p>"Of course." Roger smiled at him, ruffling his hair briefly."Now for the finishing touch..."</p>
<p>He used a soft piece of lavender cloth to cover his mouth and stood back to admire his work. Black rope lapped over the top and bottom of his chest in two separate rows. It also held his arms behind his back, forearms pressed together underneath layers of rope. The rope reached upward from there to wrap around his neck to cause tension there from the way his arms were resting. And to finish it all off, on one leg black rope tied his thigh and calf together with skillful knots along the underside of his knee.</p>
<p>Roger wanted to leave him with at least one free limb today just so he didn't scare him off too much. He would've also left his mouth free to speak but after Daniel's request he couldn't help himself. But the cloth was thin enough that he could talk his way through it if he really needed to.</p>
<p>Daniel gave him an annoyed eye at his continuous staring and Roger smiled in response, moving back over to him."I wont keep you waiting, then. Let's calm you down for the night, why don't we? I also have some light reading I want to do, if you don't mind."</p>
<p>Daniel nodded minutely, not able to do anything else but wait for him. Roger liked the idea and look of it all. Daniel, who was always running around and getting in his business, now had no choice but to go by his pace. He could only wait patiently for what would happen next.</p>
<p>Roger moved onto the bed, keeping himself over the sheets and putting his back towards the massive amounts of pillows he could relax against. From there he grabbed Daniel by the waist, pulling him back towards him so he now rested between his legs. He kept him on his side with his head resting near his hips so his tied up body wouldn't ache and grabbed the book he had been reading on his nightstand.</p>
<p>He looked down at Daniel who only shifted slightly before deeming himself comfortable. A small, caring smile couldn't help but reach past his lips. He moved a hand up to card through Daniel's hair.</p>
<p>"Close your eyes and let your body relax," he commanded lightly. Daniel did just that, breathing out a large breath which had his whole body relaxing afterwords."Good boy." Roger brushed a hand along his cheek, then moving it back up to ruffle his hair as he opened up his book.</p>
<p>Daniel seemed to relax even further after that. He did nothing to stop it, either. He let his mind only think of things in the moment, of daydreams and feelings he was currently experiencing. Like the secure tightness around his neck that would increase in a pleasurable way when he tugged his arms down further or his hands which could only clutch uselessly at air.</p>
<p>He thought of the rope going over his chest and how if it was any closer, it would be grinding and teasing at his nipples. He thought of what it might be like if both his legs were bound and how the only way he would be able to stand was on his knees, looking up at Roger and pleading him to come closer and touch him more.</p>
<p>He let himself drown in the sensation of the mans body against his. Of his legs encasing his body, of his hands carding through his hair in a gentle motion, and every other little bit of warmth the other vampire gave off. He could picture what they looked like clearly in his mind, of how it was like he was on his knees bowing before Roger, begging at him to treat him with the utmost care like a needy dog.</p>
<p>If someone was to come in right now, like last time, what would happen? Roger couldn't cover him up like before, so Daniel would be stranded and exposed. Maybe he would hide his face in the others stomach, embarrassment and excitement too much for him to bare. Roger would keep him safe, he knew. Whoever saw them would certainly be vowed into silence and threatened until their memory of the event was completely wiped.</p>
<p>Roger pressed against a particularly sensitive spot along the back of Daniel's ear which had him shuddering heavily. Lost in his delusions, he hadn't realized how painfully hard he had become at just the mere <em>thought</em> of their current situation.</p>
<p>Roger didn't say anything about it but shifted his leg inward, easily edging between Daniel's thighs and rubbing directly against his bulge. Daniel breathed out heavily at the feeling. His body began to shake with need as Roger kept continuous contact, yet only pressed against him occasionally. It was a slow torture which made tears prickle in his eyes as the need for more stimulation only grew.</p>
<p>Roger's hand moved down to casually rub away his growing tears. He didn't say a single word as he pressed against the nape of his neck, moving his hand further downwards and over the cloth of his dress shirt. A single finger pressed down and rubbed against his nipple, causing Daniel to flinch and groan.</p>
<p>He felt little pinpricks of sensitivity in every little motion of his fingers as they continued to move along his chest and only press down on his nipples and grind circles nice and slow around them. Roger's book was discarded then as he used his other hand to now rub along his face. It was a comforting feeling that his sensitive body felt like purring at.</p>
<p>Roger's leg further pressed against his bulge, other leg now coming over to trap him and make him feel even more enclosed as it pressed close against him. It lightly ground against the cleft of his ass and small of his back, causing Daniel's back to arch and rub unconsciously against his other leg.</p>
<p>He felt completely enclosed, movements continuing as warmth spread throughout him like a blanket. He felt like both whining and humming contently. His face pressed up against Roger's side, breath quick and erratic as he now took in his scent which only made him grow more comfortable and euphoric.</p>
<p>Soon he felt himself reaching his climax and was more willing to rub himself against Roger's leg, desperate and shaking. Roger's hand on his face moved down and grabbed the strings of rope along his back and yanked on them. Daniel's whole back caved as the rope around his neck choked him in response. His airway suddenly being cut off and one last intense grind of his bulge was enough to have him cumming with a hard shudder.</p>
<p>Tears poured down his eyes and the intensity and he couldn't stop his body from shaking even after the fact. He didn't even realize Roger gently moving him upwards against his body. The other vampire's hands went around his waist and back in his hair and he chastely kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>"Good boy," he murmured close to his ear, kissing the side of his head."I'm so proud of you."</p>
<p>He continued peppering his head with kisses, both arms now tightly wrapped around his waist. Daniel rested back against him, still attempting to steady his breathing and calm his body back down.</p>
<p>"I'll untie you once you calm down," Roger spoke, voice soft and breath warm against him."Then we'll get you into a nice, warm bath. I could even carry you there if you want."</p>
<p>Daniel's eyes blinked back his remaining tears, then closing tightly as he let out a loud sigh and further leaned into Roger while listening to his words.</p>
<p>"After that, we'll dry you up and put you to bed in the softest pajamas I can find." Roger gently moved a hand upwards, pulling the cloth around Daniel's mouth down."You'd like that, wouldn't you, Daniel?"</p>
<p>Daniel could only nod at him, next words barely finding their way out of his mouth."You too..."</p>
<p>"Right." Roger chuckled lightly, smile sure enough on his face."I'll be there too if you'd like, Daniel."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Daniel moved his head to peer at Roger's smiling face. The other vampire squeezed him tight, leaning down to kiss him squarely on the lips.</p>
<p>"Then let's go do just that."<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>existence is decay and back pain is eternal</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>